Embodiment of the Curse of Hatred and Will of Fire
by Legend of the Kyuubi
Summary: Naruto was taken by Orochimaru to become his ultimate weapon but deemed the boy a failure and left him for dead. But when Naruto's dormant powers later awaken how will the world react to a jinchuriki of the strongest Biju having the legendary powers of both Hashirama and Madara.


**Hello Everyone. Here's the reboot of Embodiment of the Curse of Hatred and Will of Fire. Give me good amount of reviews and I h**ope you enjoy.****

* * *

><p><strong>Embodiment of the Curse of Hatred and Will of Fire<strong>

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other manga or stories. I do have ownership of the techniques, the originality of this plot, the story I created and some others things in this story. But the elements from manga artist, etc I do not own.

Jutsu, Japanese translation: **Konbijutsu: Gyakusatsu no Karaage **(Collaboration Technique: Deep Fried Massacre)

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event Titles: **Village Hidden in the Mist's Bloodline Limit Purge**

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, Shit._

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: **_Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!_**

**Summary:** Naruto was taken by Orochimaru to become his ultimate weapon but deemed the boy a failure and left him for dead. But when Naruto's dormant powers later awaken how will the world react to a ninja having the legendary powers of both Hashirama and Madara.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Konohagakure no Sato was regarded by many, both reluctantly and willingly, as the strongest of the Five Great Hidden Villages. Many powerful shinobi came from this village, before and after its founding.

However, despite this boon, Konoha has also had the misfortune of being the origin of some of the most heinous of criminals. The most powerful of them all and easily one of the most powerful men of all time being Uchiha Madara, one of the founding fathers of Konoha and the former clan head of the Uchiha Clan.

The second most powerful, but easily the most hated and twisted of them all was Orochimaru of the **Densetsu no Sannin** (Legendary Three Ninja), a man whose actions would potentially lead the world to spiral out of control.

* * *

><p>(Six Years after the Kyūbi Attack)<p>

Many regarded Orochimaru as a cold and calculative individual. Though true, such meager words didn't even begin to describe the inhuman individual. The man had fought and seen the horrors of war at a young age, the most traumatizing event being the horrible deaths of his parents. Some, like his former teacher and mentor Sarutobi Hiruzen, said that it was this event that caused the prodigious and talented young boy to go down the dark path he was known for today.

Others, however, speculated that the boy was going down this dark path regardless of his parents' untimely demise. Either way it mattered little now.

Now Orochimaru was regarded as one of the most deadly and powerful missing ninja of the Elemental Countries. And with great reason too.

Having graduated the academy at a young age, the man had been taken under the wing of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konoha's Sandaime Hokage and rose through the ranks at a frightening rate. Under his tutelage Orochimaru's prodigious talents climbed by leaps and bounds. Having fought, but lost, against the legendary leader of Amegakure no Sato with his teammates and come out alive. A feat few ever managed to accomplish.

However, out of all Orochimaru's talents, his most prominent skills, as well as the most abhorred, were genetic alterations, splicing, other forms of scientific related kinjutsu, and Kinjutsu in general as well. To which he made several modifications to his own body, making him nearly invulnerable to most conventional techniques.

However, Orochimaru was no fool, far from it. Orochimaru, like his former teammate Jiraiya, was a perfectionist, and loved perfection, anything less was an insult to his very being. Being only nearly invulnerable was not something the man took lightly. While it would still take some enormous effort for him to be killed, Orochimaru could be killed nonetheless.

"_I've acquired all the information I have on them. I no longer need to be a part of that imposter's group, _" Orochimaru thought to himself. Akatsuki, the man's former associates, had offered him a membership to their group due to his immense skills as a ninja at a time he needed the most.

Though he knew what the group had planned for the nine Biju it was of little concern to him. In fact it was boring if he was being honest. Using the Biju as weapons of mass destruction, already been done.

Truthfully he had merely joined the group for his own purposes, to further his own goals. Performing many high ranked missions during his time as a Konoha ninja had earned him a large sum of money. Unfortunately, while he was able to withdraw every asset account he owned such as money, scrolls of ninjutsu, and his research papers, Orochimaru had been forced to leave behind the vast majority of his equipment and laboratory.

Laboratorial equipment and construction of a laboratory was very costly, especially those that were custom made. It would only be a matter of time before the man ran out of cash, and because the Akatsuki received constant missions it had been a no brainer for the man. Though he could have simply stolen said equipment, Orochimaru didn't want to leave anything up to chance and potentially be discovered. Not only was the bounty on his head enough to allow one to live a decent and luxurious life, but Orochimaru didn't want Jiraiya's spy network to catch wind of his current escapades. The last thing he needed was that nosy toad poking around.

To achieve immortality Orochimaru needed to conduct his experiments in seclusion, away from all prying eyes. Being a scientist Orochimaru was a patient man, like a ninja, one needed to be when entering this field. To achieve success one sometimes needs to experience failure first, a fact that many had accepted as unchangeable. Unfortunately, while achieving his ultimate goal, there were still two fatal flaws in the design.

Firstly, the body Orochimaru took over would reject him after a certain amount of time, rendering him extremely weak in the process unless he transferred into another host. At his most vulnerable a skilled ninja could easily defeat him.

Lastly, the technique could only be performed every three years, a fatal flaw because the body sometimes started to reject him when the time limit was near at hand, or even earlier.

After months of intense research Orochimaru had finally come to the conclusion that only a few selective bloodline would be capable of being the perfect host. Coincidentally one such bloodline was the body of an Uchiha with a fully matured Sharingan. Discovering that tidbit of information had been like Christmas for him.

Unfortunately, there was just one problem: the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

Though he risked being discovered by coming back to Konoha, Orochimaru's skills in espionage were among the very best in the world. It also helped that he had an undercover agent in their midst. Currently disguised as a regular civilian from another village, Orochimaru walked through the streets of Konoha with ease.

"_Standards have greatly fallen since I left. In my day I would have been caught by the time I took my first step in the village,_" he chuckled at the decline in quality ninja.

Orochimaru had learned that the Kyūbi Attack had caused quite a mess in his old home. The building that held Konoha's Barrier Division, a division that had been created by the Nidaime Hokage as an early warning system, had been destroyed by one of the beast's massive tails. The result ended with the death of virtually all the members that were inside along with destroying the Master Control Detection Seal room. So far Konoha had yet to rebuild the division due to lack of qualified sealing technique practitioners, and because their numbers were stretched so thinly.

But even then that didn't excuse them for such a lack of security. In his day before the division had been made Konoha's borders were so well guarded to the point that only masters of either: stealth, the **Meisaigakure no Jutsu **(Hiding with Camouflage Technique), or the **Chakura Haishi no Jutsu**(Chakra Suppression Technique) were able to get in.

The former Nidaime Tsuchikage himself was such a master of both the Chakra Suppression Technique and Hiding with Camouflage Technique that he could use them both simultaneously, a feat thought impossible by many. Currently he was the only man capable of performing such a feat.

Orochimaru's mastery over the Chakra Suppression Technique and in espionage, as well as the modifications he made to his body that allowed him to change his scent, made it so any Inuzuka or those with sensitive smell who were familiar with his scent would be unable to recognize him. Even a Hyūga with mastery over their Byakugan would be unable to recognize him. The last one he had been extremely proud of accomplishing. It was just what he wanted.

* * *

><p>(Sometime Later)<p>

"_Damn!_" Orochimaru cursed his luck. The documents he had read and the talk he heard throughout the village proved what he had come to fear: the Uchiha Clan had been wiped out.

All except Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of the man who not only slaughtered his clan but the man who took Orochimaru's hand.

"_And the boy is too young and too monitored for me to do anything_," Orochimaru really cursed his luck. Sometimes he wondered if Tsunade rubbed off on him in more ways than one? Either way with the boy being the last Uchiha the village would keep a very close and watchful eye on him. To take Sasuke out of the village now would draw too much attention to him. As much as Orochimaru didn't want to, he needed to wait a little while longer before he took the boy.

The man had tried, and failed, to take over Sasuke's older brother Itachi, and it had been done quite easily. For him to have been defeated so quickly by the older Uchiha brother had been a tremendous blow to Orochimaru's pride.

However, from what he learned of his summons that kept an eye on Akatsuki, Orochimaru had discovered that Itachi's victory was somewhat downsized. Prodigy or not, Orochimaru held many years of experience and talent over the boy. Itachi would have lost if only Orochimaru had not underestimated the prodigy's skills or the fact that the man had forgotten about the boy's master. Imposter or not, the man knew secrets and possessed skills he taught Itachi that Orochimaru was completely unprepared for.

But even then it was no excuse, Orochimaru knew that in the ninja world, deceit was one of the most valuable tools at ones disposal, and arrogance was easily manipulated. All it took was a split second to become the victor, just one.

But defeated or not, it did little to stop Orochimaru from wanting to get himself an Uchiha body for his purpose. Though he'd prefer Itachi's due his fully developed Sharingan, as Sasuke had yet to awaken his, strange as it was based on his research, Orochimaru knew that the boy was now out of reach.

Seeing that he found all he needed to know, Orochimaru decided it was high time to leave the place he once called home. If all went according to plan he'd be back in a few years.

As he walked down the market, Orochimaru noticed that everyone's mood had changed considerably. The man knew it wasn't because he had been discovered, in fact their attention had all been directed at a small boy with blonde hair with whisker markers on his cheeks.

"_Ah, the Kyūbi jinchūriki if my informant's information is correct."_

Orochimaru had little to no interest in jinchūriki or their Biju, unlike his former colleagues in the Akatsuki. To him they were nothing more than a bunch of wild cards. Akatsuki thought otherwise.

"_Although, his last name is Uzumaki. He could be a descendant from Uzushiogakure no Sato's former Uzumaki Clan,_" he contemplated. The Uzumaki Clan had been known world wide for their immense mastery in Fūinjutsu and their vitality that was said to have been surreal, being able to live through ordeals even the strongest of men would have died from.

"Though not enough to survived extinction," had he not been in a small crowd he would have released a low and cruel chuckle.

Thinking about it, Orochimaru thought he may have plans for the boy after all if everything went well. The boy wouldn't be able to become a host with the Kyūbi sealed inside of him. Orochimaru knew he would be killed the instant he tried such a move. Branding him with a curse seal was an option, though the man had no idea how a jinchūriki would react to the seal.

Oh he had theorized several possible scenarios in the past. It could either be destroyed by their Bijū, altered for the Bijū's purpose thus potentially given them a new set of powers, amplify his control over them as the seal exploited one's darker emotions, or the seal could react violently and explode, best not to take the chance.

"_But still, young Naruto-kun may be of some benefit to me … Ah! There's always that._" he mused, truthfully he had dropped the idea all together due to the high failure rate, and the fact that the last time he tried a similar experiment it ended in disaster.

Though if Naruto was indeed a descendent of the Uzumaki Clan and the fact he held the Kyūbi then it meant that the success rate would be higher… potentially. Oh, well if he died it was no big loss.

"You'll see! I'll be Hokage one day, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled at the crowd before he ran to unknown location.

Orochimaru's left eye began to twitch when he heard the boy's declaration, followed by the unique word. The image of a fiery red head he knew from a long time ago suddenly flashed through his mind as the word repeated in his head.

"_Ah, so he's Kushina-chan's child. But who's the father, I wonder?_" The Snake Sannin had never seen Kushina with another man before, and there was also the fact that Orochimaru had been forced to leave years ago so he wasn't completely up to date with everything that occurred during his absence, just the things that mattered to him.

Either way, whoever had been the boy's father was now irrelevant. Now all he needed was to get the boy away from prying eyes, subdue him, which would be an easy feat. He was easily a Kage level shinobi, and the boy had only just started the academy. This would be a walk in the park.

It didn't take long for Orochimaru to locate Naruto. To a visiting native outside of Konoha's walls the sight of small boy, bruised, and badly beaten would be one that would make their parental instinct go into overdrive. To many in Konoha however it was a common and ignorable sight. To Orochimaru, it fit perfectly into his plans.

The man had witnessed the affair, he saw how the boy had gotten himself beaten up by a group of juvenile delinquents who were torturing one of his classmates, a Hyūga no less, too. It was obvious that the boy didn't know the girl very well, but the boy had a chivalrous side to him. Orochimaru knew that type, individuals that would never turn a blind eye to those in need of help.

Unfortunately, despite the young boy's act of chivalry, coming to the aid of a damsel in distress similar to those one would hear in many children stories, his attempt ended badly. The boy had been beaten with little to no effort. While his attempt to create a basic clone had scared the harassers, the technique had blown up in his face and he had been made a mockery of.

Orochimaru had a good laugh at that. It told him that Konoha's standards had indeed fallen greatly. In his time with the Akatsuki Orochimaru learned that every village that held a jinchūriki had them trained at a young age to better utilize their "gifts" granted to them by their Bijū. Most jinchūriki's skills as ninja were that of a Chūnin, sometimes a Jōnin, by the time they graduate from the academy. It wouldn't be proper for the village weapon to be useless.

"Hinata-sama!" a voice called out.

"Kō-san?" the little girl called. Though Orochimaru saw her try to help the boy, her guardian's obvious prejudice towards him, like the majority of the village, caused him to lead the girl away. Once they were out of sight, Orochimaru moved into action, picked up the boy, and left Konoha long before anyone knew what happened.

* * *

><p>(Seven Months Later)<p>

In one of the many hidden bases Orochimaru had formed in the Elemental Countries, said man paced back and forth several times in his laboratory. In the corner of the room was his most trusted subordinate and left-hand man, Yakushi Kabuto. Though young, the thirteen year olds' skills as a medic and scientist were exceptionally high, the man dared say that it rivaled his old teammate Tsunade's growth rate at that age.

"I'm afraid we've gone as far as we could, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto informed the man, pushing up his glasses as he did, a small smirk appearing on his face. Orochimaru sent the boy a furious scowl at the silver haired boy for reminding him.

If not for the fact that the boy's skills as a medic and being his informant in Konoha Orochimaru would have killed him long ago. However, such talent was rare and precious, thus the man had stayed his hand. But the adolescent didn't need to remind him of such things, he knew their project was a failure.

Originally he hadn't expect it to work, because of the low success rate, it was done merely to see how satisfy his curiosity and to see how much a jinchuriki could take. But when the process did work the man had spent countless resources, some of which were irreplaceable, in order to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

Afterwards Orochimaru had expected great things from the boy: to become his ultimate weapon against his enemies. It seems that it wasn't to be. Currently the boy was in suspended animation. For the past several months, Orochimaru had been subjecting the boy to many genetically altering experiments that would have been impossible to conduct on a normal individual.

But young Naruto was far from normal.

Orochimaru's assumption of the boy being Kushina's son had proven valid when the blood test had proven he was indeed an Uzumaki. With Kushina being the only Uzumaki in Konoha it was easy to put the pieces together. Having inherited his clan's surreal vitality, as well as having the mightiest of all the tailed beasts inside him, Orochimaru's experiments had yet to kill the boy.

Though despite living, one would think that the results would appear at one point in time. To the man's dismay and downright frustration, nothing had occurred in terms of skill. All that did change was the boy's skin tone, and hair color. The boy now held a tanned skin tone and his hair was now blond in the front but jet black in the back.

"Ghargggg!" Orochimaru roared in utter fury, lashing out at a nearby wall, reducing the stone structure to rumble. All that time and resources wasted on a failed project.

Orochimaru's plan to have the ultimate weapon was an utter failure. The rogue ninja had hoped to create a being of immense power by successfully integrating on a cellular level the cells, of which had been immensely difficult to get, of the two most powerful ninja in documented history.

Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

Both men were regarded as the pinnacle of ninjas.

Hashirama was highly feared and respected for his Wood Release techniques and his prowess in medical skill that made his granddaughter Tsunade, the current Medical Queen, pale in comparison. One of the main reasons why Hashirama was so feared was his ability to create a vast forest that would otherwise take Mother Nature an entire century, maybe even more, to create.

This feat had caused quite a stir in the ninja world, to be able to defy the laws of nature and surpass the borders between mortals and godhood had earned Hashirama the epithets: **Sōzōnushi **(The Creator) and **Sekai Saikyō no Otoko **(Strongest Man in the World). Even among today's standards Hashirama's powers were so legendary and vast that many thought them to be nothing more than a mere fairy tale like the existence of the Sage of the Six Paths.

Even Orochimaru's former teacher Hiruzen, the God of Ninja, was nowhere near the man's level, and the Sandaime Hokage had even agreed, stating that even in his prime his power still paled in comparison to the man. For the God of Shinobi to say such a thing was frightening. Though seeing as Hashirama held the title before him it was no surprise either.

Madara on the other hand was feared for his potent killing intent, and powers of destruction with many elemental release ninjutsu, particularly fire based ninjutsu. Madara's mastery in both fire release ninjutsu and his Mangekyō Sharingan allowed him to perform feats that many in the Uchiha Clan could only dream of performing. His master over flames earned him the **Hōō no Madara **(Madara the Phoenix King), an ancient title usually given only reached incredible mastery over flames.

The man's skill in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu were no laughing matter either. The man was said to dance with very strong opponents with the utter most ease. Even when going against an armed foe Madara could easily disarm them and use his opponent's weapon with such grace that many could not help but stare in awe and fear. Madara had even earned the legendary title of **Kensei** (Sword Saint) though many called him the Devilish Sword Saint.

Both men were above the pinnacle of humanity. Able to perform nature defying feats that made them look like gods in the eyes of others.

Too bad the current generation thought of such things to be a mere fable. It was what prevented most of them from becoming ninja of both Hashirama and Madara's level. Though it was understandable due to the fact that many who witnessed their powers were long gone, with many in Konoha thinking that Hiruzen, the longest living Hokage, had been Konoha's strongest Hokage. They were dead wrong.

"What should we do now, Orochimaru-sama?" a still smirking Kabuto asked.

Once more Orochimaru had to force himself to not kill the little ingrate. The long-term cons outweighing the short-term pros. Taking in deep breaths to calm down, it took Orochimaru several minutes before he finally composed himself.

Thinking about it, what could he do? For the past few months since he began this little operation Orochimaru had been forced to switch from base to base thanks to a nosy toad known as Jiraiya.

How the man had found out what he was doing and how he managed to track down his base every time had baffled the man at first. Then it hit him. Loath as wanted to admit it Jiraiya was a spymaster had an incredible network, somehow he managed plant a rat within his midst. Problem was, eventually the snake would corner the rat and it wouldn't be pretty, Orochimaru would make sure of that. Too bad for Jiraiya he was always one step ahead, but Orochimaru knew his luck would run out sooner or later.

"Kukukuku," Orochimaru released a dark and malevolent chuckle. "Kabuto-kun, what do the reports say on Jiraiya's current whereabouts?"

A glint flashed through the boy's glasses as he answered, "Currently he's investigating Tanzaku-gai, sources estimate we have about two hours before he finds our location."

"Good. Pack everything of value, we're leaving before the toad gets here," he said before he glanced at his experiment. "Leave the boy."

"Sir?" hearing that, Kabuto was perplexed by the sudden motion, given the amount of time, and resources they spent, but despite being a failure the boy could still be of some use to them?

"Are you sure that is wise, Orochimaru-sama? Perhaps we could use the boy as a bargaining chip for either Konoha or even Akatsuki?" he reasoned.

"I already have what I need from the boy, Kabuto," the man looked towards several vials of blood. "As of now the boy is merely a burden. But if we leave him here for my dear old teammate to find, we can use him to rid a major thorn in my side," the pale man smirked.

Kabuto's face soon changed from one of confusion to one of understanding. They were going to go out with a bang.

* * *

><p>(Orochimaru's Base: Four Hours Later)<p>

"Damn it! Where is he?" Jiraiya cursed as he ran through the halls of his former teammate's base like a bat out of hell, searching for his godson and killing any shinobi that stood in his way. The information he was searching for in Tanzaku-gai had taken much longer than expected, too long. Chances were that Orochimaru might have already fled like he did in the past, taking Naruto with him.

When he first heard of Naruto's disappearance Jiraiya thought of it as nothing more than a mere joke, though not enough that he didn't look into it. However, when he learned from his former teacher that it was true, the man had gone ballistic and nearly killed Hiruzen. The man had trusted the Sandaime with Naruto's safety and wellbeing and while Jiraiya would have loved nothing more than to be there for his godson as he was growing up, the man was incapable of taking care of Naruto. Jiraiya was far from being the perfect role model, nor was he well equipped or in the right state of mind to take care of the child.

Though he trained and treated Minato like he was his own son, from a very young age said student was fully capable of living on his own and hardly needed Jiraiya's guidance to become a legend, only being pointed in the right direction.

At the end of the Kyūbi Attack Jiraiya's spy network was used to make sure the other villages didn't try anything in their moment of weakness, or discover Naruto's connection to either Minato or Kushina. Konoha had barely made it out of the last war, only coming out as the victor due to Minato and his timely mastery of an improved Hiraishin no Jutsu, and had yet to fully recover from the war before the Kyūbi Attack. It had taken him a full three years to accomplish this, but when a new potential threat reached his ears, Jiraiya had been forced to remain abroad once more.

Though the moment he heard about Naruto's disappearance, true or false, Jiraiya had put his search on this new threat on hold. Searching through another room, Jiraiya's frown continued to deepen. He cursed himself, as he cursed his teacher Sarutobi.

"_The old man should have killed the snake when he had the chance,_" Jiraiya thought hotly. Thinking of all the lives his former best friend had ruined because of moment of weakness on his their teacher's part made the Sannin to scowl even more. "_Though had it been Minato, I might have done the same thing," _he sympathized before shaking his head of such things.

Though not related by blood, Orochimaru had been like a son to Hiruzen, even after the man had been suspected of highly immoral deeds. No matter how furious or disappointed one was, the love they held for their child would always remain. But despite this fact, Orochimaru had crossed the line this time. No one messed with his godson.

No one!

Finally arriving to the last room, Jiraiya was rendered speechless at the sight before him. Suspended in a viewing glass filled with a green liquid with various tubes and wires connected to his person was none other than Jiraiya's godson, Naruto.

"My god," the man gasped. The white haired spymaster had seen many horrors in his lifetime, but never before had horror affected him personally. Sure the death of Senju Nawaki had been sad, though Jiraiya hardly knew the kid and thus it didn't affect him as badly as Tsunade or Orochimaru, the boy's teacher. Naruto on the other hand was different.

Jiraiya had seen Naruto a few days after he was born and almost instantly was the man attached to the newborn babe. Jiraiya swore then and there that he though he wouldn't be there for him, he would do everything in his power to protect the newborn.

Slowly walking towards the tube that held his godson, Jiraiya gently put his hand on the glass. It was cold to the touch. As the second dragged on rage and anger for his former teammate, teacher, and himself coursed through Jiraiya's mind at that moment. The man wasn't worthy of being the boy's godfather. He had let down both Minato and Kushina, the latter of the two he knew would have skinned him alive and performed all sorts of torture related punishments had she been alive.

"And I would deserve it too," Jiraiya told himself.

But now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself. Jiraiya screwed up, big time, but could start making up for it here and now by getting the boy out of this hellhole. Looking around to see if there was any way for him to get the boy out of the damn tube, Jiraiya heard the familiar sound of paper sizzling.

Spinning his entire body around with great speed, Jiraiya was greeted with the sight of hundreds of explosive tags that appeared on the walls in the room.

"Ah, fuck!" Jiraiya swore.

Followed by a massive explosion.

* * *

><p>(Tanzaku-gai: Moments Before Detonation)<p>

The town of Tanzaku-gai was easily one of the most popular and beautiful tourist spots for all ages in Hi no Kuni, second only to the capital of Hi no Kuni. Many people both far and wide came here for the village's abundance in casino buildings.

Currently in one of the casinos was a large group of individuals. In the middle of the group was a beautiful blond haired woman with a diamond shaped mark on her forehead. Her hair was tied in two medium long pigtails that nearly reached down to her hips and two strands of hair down both sides of her youthful face.

She sported a green vest with the kanji for Gamble, and a grey sleeve shirt underneath. But her most impressive feature were her massive G cup sized breasts that caused many men to blush upon seeing them.

The woman was none other than Senju Tsunade, the grand daughter of the Shodai Hokage of Konoha, and grandniece of the Nidaime Hokage. The known prodigy in modern medical arts who is matched and rivaled by none and current greatest medic in the world, along with being the strongest and most beautiful woman alive, and the only known slug summoner in existence.

Beside her was a younger woman who held in her arms a small pig wearing a pearl necklace and a red vest. She was Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune, the niece of the Slug Sannin's former lover Dan. She stood at five feet and three inches and had short brown hair and wore a black kimono.

Tsunade of the Sannin was called many things due to her exploits during the Second Great Shinobi World War, but the most humorous of them all was the title known as the **Densetsu no Kamo**(Legendary Sucker). Tsunade was an avid gambler, however; many wondered if the woman was any good at it, or just had terrible luck at gambling.

Today had started off fairly well in Tsunade's mind. The woman had won a few rounds in a card game and came out as the winner. Tsunade had thought nothing of it as she sometimes had a lucky break as one called it. However, Tsunade's entire demeanor changed when she started winning large amounts of money, having gotten straight lines of 7's in a slot machine four times now.

Tsunade knew something bad was about to happen. Whenever she won such large amounts of cash or when her bad luck turned good it symbolized the coming of a bad omen.

"_I just hope I'm wrong,_" Tsunade hoped.

"Tsunade-sama, this is amazing!" Shizune squealed in delight.

Before the older woman could comment, the entire village was soon greeted by the sound of an enormous explosion.

"What the hell!" Tsunade shouted, wondering if the village was under attack.

Seeing a large amount of people running in one direction, Tsunade and Shizune grabbed their earnings and promptly followed the group. As the two women ran through the village, Tsunade tried to sense for any hostiles that might be hiding in wait. So far she had found none.

Looking around Tsunade also noticed that there wasn't any dust clouds or mass panic. Though not a member of the infamous Explosion Corps of Iwagakure no Sato, Tsunade knew that the backlash of such an explosion meant it was of great size. Yet there wasn't any signs of collateral damage.

"I don't get it? If the explosion didn't occur in town, then where did it come from?" Tsunade wondered.

"Tsunade-sama! Look!" Shizune shouted before pointing eastward.

Glancing in that direction Tsunade saw smoke coming out of the forest, a large amount of smoke. Tsunade didn't know why, but for some reason she felt obligated to see what was happening and headed in that direction.

"Shizune! Let's go!" Tsunade commanded.

Luckily their trip towards the area wasn't met with any form of hostility. Though both Tsunade and Shizune could tell there had been to the area than just plain greenery. The place smelled of chemicals and death.

"A lab, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune speculated.

"Possibly," Tsunade nodded.

"Search the area. But stay alert, we don't know if anyone might still be watching," Tsunade warned.

As they got to work, Tsunade couldn't help but wonder; who could possibly have had a lab here in the middle of nowhere? A thought came to mind but Tsunade hoped she was wrong.

Tsunade pushed the thought aside as she continued to look around for any clue as to what had happened and perhaps find some survivors.

"Tsunade-sama!" the intensity behind her apprentice's yell told Tsunade that it was urgent.

Appearing beside her student in a matter of seconds, Tsunade was shocked to see the form of a man she knew all too well.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade muttered. Before she could go near him, Tsunade's body suddenly froze as she saw the man's condition. His outfit was torn, high degree burns were visible, and a great amount of blood was seeping from his various wounds, the most noticeable coming from his eye. Or lack thereof.

"Ts…Ts…una…de…" the man called out in a raspy tone. Utterly frightening both kunoichi.

"Tsunade-sama…. Tsunade-sama!" Shizune finally barked when she didn't respond to the first call.

Coming out of her paralyzed state, though still quite shaken up nonetheless, Tsunade began moving towards her teammate, her hands glowing to assess his condition.

Tsunade however regretted her decision as she immediately recoiled. The mere fact that Jiraiya was still alive after all that happened was nothing short of a miracle. But if she didn't act now Tsunade knew that Jiraiya of the Sannin was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are with my new story. Please give me at least 45 reviews. It's a muse you could say, please help me out here and be generous.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chakra Index<p>

0-1: Academy Students

1-2: Genin, Chunin

2-3: Elite Chuunin, Tokubetsu Jounin

3-4: Elite Jounin, Kage

4-5: Kage, Elite Kage

Overall Skill Index

0-10: Academy students, Ronin with basic training. Weak individually, but can pose a threat when in serious numbers.

10-15: Newly fresh out of the academy Genin with average skill sets.

15-20: Talented Genin. Possesses some C-Rank mission experience.

20-25: Chunin that are well-versed in most of basic shinobi combat and possess outstanding qualities as a ninja.

25-30: Elite Chunin and Tokubetsu Jonin. Possess noteworthy skills for both on and off the battlefield such as Interrogation, and Track and Capture.

30-35: Jonin. Well versed in multiple forms of combat, both a great deal of experienced, and knowledge. Dangerous individuals that are capable of defeating multiple opponents single handedly. Should not be taken lightly.

35-40: Elite Jonin and Kage. Dangerous and powerful individuals with a well-known reputations. Possess skills and knowledge that few can ever hope of attaining.

40-45: Kage. Dangerous individuals with well known reputation and skills that that instill fear into the hearts of others. Possess enormous amounts of chakra and know various counters for Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu.

45-50: Elite Kage. Individuals with skills that many often compare them as gods for their unnatural talent, capable of wiping out armies with little effort single handily with little effort. Possess vast amounts of chakra and knowledge on all aspects of the ninja way of life.

* * *

><p><strong>Also just to let you know, the japanese kanji for the name The Creator is another way to say God, the title was given for obvious reasons.<strong>

**While Kensei (Sword Saint) is real and ancient japanese title given to a swordsman whose's skill in the ways of the sword were deemed legendary and unrivalled by none.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys here's the remake of it the story. <strong>

**Don't worry I will be taking things much slower. Unfortunately some things will be taken out but some stuff will stay.**

**Just to let you know just because Naruto has the potential to unlock their powers doesn't mean he'll be able to use them at their fullest right away. It took Madara and Hashirama many years as well as blood, sweat and tears to get where they were. But even then they died.**

**Madara himself was only proficient in Mokuton years after his fight with Hashirama and he only unlocked the Rinnegan when he was close to death.**

**Please review generously and also check out my other story Scion of the Nidaime. It's pretty sweet and the first chapter has over 12000 words in it.**


End file.
